


The Flash meets the Red Kryptonian.

by Mama_Inglaterra_Baoi



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Barry Allen, Bottom Flash, ConfusedBarryAllen, ConfusedFlash, DCYaoi, GayShipping, M/M, MightHaveRape, MightHaveRoughSex, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Superman, SupermanClaimingFlash, Team Bonding, Top Clark Kent, Top Superman, Yaoi, roughsex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_Inglaterra_Baoi/pseuds/Mama_Inglaterra_Baoi
Summary: It's a story where Barry Allan and Clark Kent hangout and eat a meal together, but then they are needed to save people's lives. During the team up, Clark gets infected by Red Kryptonite, which slowly changes his behavior and as Barry tries to take Clark to the Fortress he begins to notice the changes in Clark behavior. Superman gets aggressive and wants to hurt Lex Luthor, but Flash tries to calm him and stop him, which is when things get feisty.The characters are from the comics version and not from CW or DCEU.I do not own the characters. DC comics does.A story my friend, Kyran, and I have been working on.~Enjoy~ Please leave comments below.





	1. The Message

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters may be longer than others. I like to set up a story before getting down into the good parts. ;)  
> There might be a sequel to this story and if I do make a sequel, I plan to name the story Black Kryptonite or Flash meets the Split Kryptonian. ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Black Kryptonite would split Superman into two people, a good/light Superman and an evil/dark Superman, which will be interesting to see what "they" will do to Flash.~

**Barry Allen, also known as the Flash, had just finished up arresting Captain Cold when his phone beeps off from a text message he had just received. He took out his phone as the lock screen lights up with it saying this "One miss message from Clark Kent". After telling the police officers goodbye, he races off into a private place before looking at his message from Clark.**

**Clark to Barry:** _"I need a favor."_

**Barry to Clark:** _"I'm not running to China to get you some Chinese food."_

**Clark to Barry:** _"That's not what I was going to ask, yeesh."_

**Barry to Clark:** _"I'm not going to Taiwan, either."_

**Clark to Barry:** _"It'll literally take you 5 seconds."_

**Barry to Clark:** _"Clark, you can fly yourself there."_

**Clark to Barry:** _"How about running to India to get me Indian food?"_

**Barry to Clark:** _"Why?! Can't you just fly over there to get it?"_

**Clark to Barry:** _"I'm busy playing cosmic chess with Mr. Mxyzptlk."_

**Barry to Clark:** _"Wha-!"_ **As Barry then groans before finishing his response back.** "--Give me money then." 

**Clark to Barry:** _"I left my wallet in my normal clothes back at home, but you can vibrate into my apartment and get what you need. I trust you not to take too much."_

**Barry to Clark:** _"What do you want from India then? Only for you, right?"_

**Clark to Barry:** _"I wouldn't mind trying some Tandoori chicken. I just beat Mxyzptlk and tricked him into saying his name backward, sending him back to the fifth dimension, so I'm on my way back home. Maybe we could both sit down for a meal."_

**Barry to Clark:** _"Tandoori chicken, got it. Oh, how clever of you Supes! I wouldn't mind sharing a meal with you, been a while since we did."_

**As he replies back to Super, he had already made his way to Metropolis and located Clark's current apartment place that he stays at besides his Fortress. Barry then phases through the walls and entered Clark Kent's apartment room floor. He remembers where Clark told him where he keeps his wallet at and found it there, which Barry took it out of its hiding place and look inside until his eyes fell upon the card that he needs. Flash takes Superman's credit card and began to make his way to India. Just as he was leaving the continent, his phone sounds off again as Clark message him a response.**

**Clark to Barry:** _"Sounds swell to me. Where should we meet up?"_

**Barry to Clark:** _"Hmm, wherever you like since you paying for our food." **Barry was not planning to use his money for his meal.**_

**Clark to Barry:** _"How about we meet at the Metropolis Science Spyre? It's got a balcony with some tables and a great view of the city."_

**Barry to Clark:** _"Sounds good, I'll meet you there in a bit then. Should we meet in our suit or normal clothes?"_

**Clark to Barry:** _"Normal clothes would be fine."_

**_Barry to_ _Clark:_ ** _"See you soon then."_

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_**Mister Mxyzptlk**  is a reality manipulating imp from the 5th Dimension who antagonizes Superman. Not actually evil, he does no long-term damage although he constantly seeks to pester and prove he's smarter than the man of steel. He cannot be made to return to his home dimension until he's tricked into saying his own name backward " _Kltpzyxm_." His counterpart and rival is Bat-Mite, an imp who shares a similar obsession with Batman. In case, you didn't know who he is. _


	2. The Meal Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for how long this one might seem to be, next chapter might be as long as this, but afterward, it won't be.

**_Flying back to Earth through the cosmos, the Man of Steel refers to the star patterns as his way to get back home. Sort of like Hansel and Gretel's trail of breadcrumbs except,_** ** _y'know_** ** _, a lot more difficult to figure out. He passes a star here and there to give him a boost in speed. Moving several times faster than light, he eventually has Earth within his sight. Outstretching his arms in front of them, his hands balled into fists, he rockets towards the blue orb as a blur, just barely managing to slow down upon atmospheric reentry. Asserting control over the mass he was accumulating by manipulating his gravitational field through a meditation technique he learned through_** ** _Torquasm_** ** _-Vo, the_** ** _Kryptonian_** ** _descended into the Metropolis skyline without creating too much friction from the built-up momentum, yet maintained his velocity._**    
 ** _Spotting the second tallest building in the City of Tomorrow, the Metropolis Science_** ** _Spyre_** ** _, Superman steered in its direction. As he came to a landing point, his suit dissipated into the House of El glyph on his chest, thanks to_** ** _Kryptonian_** ** _biotech, and a white button-up shirt and jeans ejected from the shield on the back of his cape, which acted as a pocket and used a thermal expansion-like technique similar to what Barry uses to release his costume from his Flash ring._**   ** _Faster than the human eye could follow, he got dressed in his civilian clothes before the sole of his shoe even touched the balcony. Finally, he pulled the prescription glasses handed down to him by his surrogate father from his shirt pocket and put them on, the lenses gleaming in the bright, Metropolitan_** ** _sunligh_** ** _t_** ** _._**

**_Meanwhile_** ** _, as the infamous Superman is flying back to earth across the cosmos at the speed of like Mercury, Barry Allen had ordered and waited for a couple of minutes for his and Super's tandoori chicken. Flash thank the people as they had finished making their meal for them, he kindly pays them with Clark's card of course before saying their goodbyes. Barry holds onto the bag of Super's and his meal before going off into his run back to the United States and into the east coast area. As the Flash run across the ocean back to his homeland, he quite enjoys the feel of the air breeze pushing against him, to be able to see the world in a_** ** _slow-motion_** ** _kind of state. He had to look up at the sky when he slightly heard a sound coming from Superman reentering Earth's gravitation, which told Barry Allen that he doesn't need to take his time to get to Metropolis now. So, after he goes in a blink of an eye to one of Metropolis' finest place as Barry got to the balcony of Metropolis Science_** ** _Spyre_** ** _. Oh, how Barry loves the science, he would love to take his time and see what this place has to offer, but some other time. Flash could see Superman already getting closer and closer towards Metropolis Science_** ** _Spyre_** ** _and unlike Clark, Barry literally strips himself naked and changes his clothes which are inside of the ring whenever he is wearing the suit. Due to him changing so fast that no one would have guessed that he actually_** ** _strips_** ** _himself naked (except for his boxers of course) well, except for Hal Jordan knows because Barry told him. Before changing into his suit later on that day, several hours before Superman decided to text Barry a message from light years away, he was wearing_** ** _a light gray color jean_** ** _with a black t-shirt that may or may not have the Batman symbol on it. Barry then watches as Clark pulled out the prescription glasses handed down to Clark by his surrogate father from Super's shirt pocket and put them on, the lenses gleaming in the bright, Metropolitan sunlight which Barry just smiles at Clark as he still wonders why people can't notice the difference with the glasses._**    
   
 _"Just in time, Clark!"_ ** _Barry says in his usual cheerful tone of voice as he had lifted up the bag in his right hand which held their meal inside of._**

   
 ** _Clark flashed Barry a smile as he landed and swiped his windswept hair back and out of his eyes, readjusted his glasses, and straightened his shirt._**    
   
 _"It was a long shot hoping I’d get here sooner than you, huh?"_ ** _The farmer’s son walked over to a table and pulled out a chair, gesturing for his good friend to sit down._**    
   
 _"It’s been a while since I had time to really sit down and enjoy a lunch with a friend, let alone a fellow League member. You know how busy our lives can be. But things in Metropolis have been quiet lately and I figured we may as well get caught up."_    
   
 ** _Clark was glad to have a chance to sit with Barry one-on-one for a change. He’d worked with Bruce, Diana, and even Hal from time to time outside of the team, but he felt like he and Barry had more in common in terms of personality and what drives them. Barry’s reason for becoming a CSI was similar to his for becoming a journalist. Of course, it wasn’t as personal and Barry’s tragedy was always a heartbreaking topic for Clark, but they both became what they are in pursuit of justice and righting wrongs. To hold the guilty accountable and help those and the families of those who are victimized._**    
   
 ** _And despite all the loss and heartache they’ve suffered over the years—because of it, even—they both held firmly onto hope, no matter how bleak things may seem. But Clark’s hope was internalized and he got it from others. His friends, family, and allies. They inspired him to do what he does. They_** ** _made_** ** _him Superman. With Barry, that hope comes from within. It wells up from within his heart and it flows like an infinite stream through his body. In some ways, Barry even inspired Clark. He always believed that things would work out in the end, but Clark often needed the support of those close to him to remind him of that._**    
 ** _That said, Clark enjoyed being around Barry. And he was grateful that they both could make time to spend together._**

_"Well, you might have if_ _I had_ _gotten more distracted by the beautiful views on my way over here."_ ** _Barry, still carrying his sweet smile on, happily walk over towards the table and took a sit on the chair that Clark has so kindly pulled out for him. Barry knew that Clark could be such a gentleman towards the ladies, but he didn't know he was towards the guys as well._**    
   
 _"I agree with you on that. Normally, Hal would randomly come into my apartment just to sit down and talk and occasionally eat. And with Bruce or Ollie, I just feel out of place at times with how much money they have and like to show it off. So, I am quite glad you wanted to meet up and chat and I am also glad we aren't meeting at your fortress. Not that I don't like the place or think it isn't cool, it is just hard for me to...well run on ice."_    
   
 ** _Barry lightly chuckles as he began to ramble on. Unlike Clark, Barry mostly works with Hal or Ollie outside of the team, although, at times Bruce as well. One of the reasons, why Barry would think that he and Clark are alike is the fact that their ideas of how to get justice in their cities are similar than the others'. Although, Clark does it through journalism, which is a great way to spread the trust of whatever had occurred in his city, while Barry helps the cops find the criminal who committed the crime. Although what most people don't know is that Barry does support in the death penalty, however, only to those who have been proved by the law to the crimes they had committed and are sentenced to death. He tried to get August to see that, but fail. August was just like Barry and they quickly became good friends, but Barry and August saw justice differently. As Barry follows the law and lets justice be done in a lawful manner, August took justice into his own hand and killed the murder he was after._**    
   
 ** _If Barry ever found out that he inspires Clark, he would never let that die out and would continue to inspire Clark more by being himself. However, at times, Barry has his moments of feeling hopeless but he is reminded of hope by his friends. I suppose what makes Barry great with hope is that Barry_** ** _sees_** ** _the good in people, he connects with people or tries his best to, but he always believes that there is_** ** _good_** ** _in the people who are lost. That is also why, unlike most heroes, Barry actually talks with his villains whether it is standing alongside them as they are being sent to jail or talking with them at the bar. He even changes_** ** _Snart_** ** _than when they first met and at times get_** ** _good_** ** _advice from_** ** _Snart_** ** _._**    
   
 _"I hope I got your order correctly and I made sure to warm up the food as well."_

**_Clark seated himself in his own chair across from Barry and listens to him talk. Listening was something Clark Kent was especially good at. Listening and observing. It came with being a reporter. A_** ** _human-interest_** ** _writer, at that. He just naturally found people interesting._**    
   
 ** _One thing he always found interesting about Barry was his relationship with Hal. In the early days of the Justice League, Clark took notice of how the Flash and Green Lantern worked together outside of the team. Even before there_** ** _was_** ** _a team. It reminded him of his partnership with Bruce. And during that time in his life, Clark was very introverted and socially isolated to some extent. He’d spent his life keeping people at arm’s length out of the fear that if they got too close, they’d find out his secret. But when the Justice League United, he was finally among a group of individuals just like him. People with extraordinary abilities, but more importantly, people who used them to do_** ** _good_** ** _._**    
   
 ** _And among them all, the Flash seemed the most devoted to that. To justice and solving things the_** ** _right_** ** _way, no matter what. Even more than Superman, the Flash put his faith in not just people, but his principles. It’s what made him such a good cop. And that made him an even better hero. Long story short: Barry Allen is a good person._** ** _So,_** ** _Clark Kent was proud to call him a friend._**    
   
 ** _Clark was also glad he didn’t invite Barry to the fortress. He most likely wouldn’t have on a social occasion, really. There’s a reason it’s called the “Fortress of Solitude.” As much as Superman needs some time to himself every now and then, the place is largely empty. Empty save for the endangered exotic creatures and relics salvaged from worlds long gone, which only serve as reminders of the star-child’s isolation. His loneliness._**    
   
 ** _Not exactly the kind of place he’d pick for an occasion to get away from just that._** _"I checked with my x-ray vision on the way in. The food’s just fine. Perfect, really. And I know how that metabolism of yours works, so we may as well dig in. Thank you for going to the trouble of ordering and bringing it all here, Barry."_

**_Barry tends to be one of those people that once they talk, he forgets when to stop or the fact that at times he would talk too fast with his speed that other would not understand him, but_** ** _luckily,_** ** _he is with Clark at this moment, so he doesn't have to worry about that._**    
   
 ** _Honest, Barry still doesn't know how or why Hal is his best friend nor does Hal know either. There are times that Barry doesn't mind having Hal come over, but it can be annoying at times and Barry's_** ** _flatmate_** ** _, an ex-criminal who is dating Barry's boss. Barry trusts his_** ** _flatmate_** ** _,_** ** _Hartley_** ** _Rathaway_** ** _,_** ** _even though they were once enemy, and it isn't because his Hartley_** ** _is wheelchair bound, but because Barry can be himself and talk to him about his hero struggles. He gets good advice from his roommate and doesn't have to worry about lying about being the Flash to him only when his boss comes over to be with his boyfriend. To be honest, Barry was glad to have a_** ** _flatmate_** ** _like him, it isn't easy hiding the truth about being the Flash to any other_** ** _flatmate_** ** _he could have and it felt lighter on his shoulder doing so._**    
   
 ** _Besides Bruce, Barry does look up to Clark and see greatness and possibilities in Superman. Barry looks around and stares for a while at the view of the city with its night light on, oh how beautiful the view is. Barry could get himself lost in that view, but then he comes back to reality and listening to Clark speaking with a gentle smile._**    
 _"It is no trouble, Clark. Thank you for the meal, by the way!"_ ** _Barry had said before he began to take his time eating as he didn't want to finish it all quickly and then have to watch Clark eat._**

_"Always a pleasure, Barry. After everything you’ve done for the League, let alone the world, the least I could do is treat you to a nice meal."_


	3. Bonding

**_Though Barry can afford to lose his train of thought, given how said train travels_** ** _faster_** ** _than the speed of thought and, by the time he’s refocused, his company will have hardly noticed, Clark has trained himself to speed up his senses to be_** ** _marginally_** ** _closer to Barry’s. It’s still hardly a fraction of the Flash’s speed, but unless Barry is actually pushing himself, it’s usually enough._**    
   
 ** _So,_** ** _he took notice of Barry looking over the view. Over the City of Tomorrow. And he admired it. He appreciated that about Barry. With both of their lives often being in a rush or too busy with the fate of worlds depending on their actions, it’s not often they get time to stop and smell the roses. But Clark managed to catch his friend on one of the rare occasions where they could. His city truly was a marvel. Metropolis was a testament to scientific and social achievement. The very definition of “cutting edge.” It especially looked beautiful at night, with the bright lights shining and the moonlight gleaming off of towers that scraped the sky more than most._**    
   
 ** _One of the best things about being able to fly is the ability to admire the scenery like no one else can. But the downside is, well... that_** ** _no one else can_** ** _. Sure, there are other heroes who can fly. But it’s not like Superman can just ring up his cousin or teammates and ask them to go for an antigravity scroll just for sight-seeing._** ** _So,_** ** _it gets lonely up there._**    
   
 ** _Here, however, he was accompanied by someone who knows what it’s like. Not flying, but—given his abilities—being able to see the world unlike anyone else. Being able to take in its beauty_** ** _without_** ** _stopping. And, while they weren’t flying, they were on the second highest point in the city, which was on the very edge of it as well._** ** _So,_** ** _it was close enough._**    
   
 _"It’s beautiful, isn’t it?"_ ** _H_** ** _e asked, letting on that he’d noticed._** _"The city. That’s what everyone says when they first come here. Not me, given my first experience involved getting stuck in traffic in a taxi on the way to my new job, but... well, once I got a moment to myself, what else was I_ _going to_ _do?"_    
   
 ** _The journalist removed his glasses, folded them, and placed them on the table before standing up and waving for Barry to follow him as he headed for the edge of the balcony. "_** _Come here. I want to show you something."_

 _"You've done so much more too, Clark. I suppose we both needed this, huh?"_    
 ** _Even though Barry knows that Clark can see him in his speed,_** ** _some_** ** _times_** ** _he forgets not to go_** ** _too_** ** _fast that Clark would need to catch up on. Maybe Barry should get Clark to teach him how to not lose himself in the train of_** ** _thought_** ** _too much._**    
   
 ** _Barry didn't realize how long he was staring at the City of Tomorrow. Nor did he realize how beautiful this city can be a night. He is glad to have this moment to actually enjoy his surrounding and taking things_** ** _slow_** ** _and not fast. As much as others, beside Hal and probably Bruce, don't know is that Barry is actually afraid of heights. Even when he is running up a tall building, a skyscraper. He only is able to run up a building or jump off of it because he has someone there he_** ** _trusts_** ** _to be there to catch him if he needs it. However, Barry does always wonder what the view would be like above the ground, up in the sky._**    
   
 ** _No matter, Barry is glad to enjoy seeing this beautiful view with a teammate. And Barry could tell that Clark is also grateful for this moment as well._**    
   
 _"Oh, yes, it is._ _"_ ** _Barry was able to say after swallowing his food down his throat and then picking up his cup to take a small sip._** _"_ _Ha-ha_ _, I would never know what that experience would be like. Before I got my powers, I would just_ _ride_ _my bike or run to work. But now..._ _heh...I_ _just run to work."_    
   
 ** _Barry looks at Clark while lightly chuckling at his thoughts. Before he noticed that Clark removed his glasses, folded them, and placed them on the table before standing up. Barry looks a bit confused before he also stands up and walks towards where Clark is by the edge of the balcony._**    
 _"What is it that you want to show me?"_

 ** _Clark placed a hand on Barry’s shoulder and looked out at the wide view of the large, gleaming city._**    
 _"When I first came to Metropolis, I couldn’t exactly fly. I could leap very far and jump pretty high, but gravity still had a tether on me. But all my life, for a reason I wouldn’t know until months after coming to the Big Apricot, I felt this longing within me. Like I was drawn to the stars."_    
   
 ** _He looked up at the clear view of the night sky. Metropolis was renowned for its use of clean energy sources. Solar panels and electric cars mostly replacing fossil fuels._** ** _So,_** ** _there wasn’t a whole lot of pollution compared to most major metropolitan areas. Clark supposed he had Lex Luthor to thank for that. At least he’d accomplished some good in his time here, despite all the trouble that outweighs it. Even if he didn’t care_** ** _it's_** ** _about people, Luthor did care about the planet._**    
   
 _"Growing up, I was very invested in astronomy. My dad was, too. Every now and then, when Ma was asleep, we’d sneak out really late with our telescope and drive up to the highest point in_ _Smallville_ _—not far from where the Luthor house would one day be built—and we’d just_ _look_ _... up in the sky. And we’d marvel at all that unknown. That beauty untouched by man. Even before I knew about my extraterrestrial origins, it felt like... home. I didn’t understand at the time, but Pa seemed uneasy when I told him that. Guess he was afraid that one day he was_ _going to_ _lose me."_    
  ** _A subtle smile formed on the face of the farmer’s son, but it soon faded._**  

 ** _Barry wasn't sure exactly what Clark wanted to show him or tell him as he felt Clark placed his hand on his shoulder before looking at the beautiful night view of the City of Tomorrow. Barry decided to just stand there admiring the view of the city during the night while listening to Clark tell him a personal story he doesn't openly share. He watches the way Clark says and listens to the way he speaks about his past life, about his interest before founding out who he really is. What he really is._**    
   
 ** _This actually surprised Barry as he has never seen Clark so open up to him, granted it, they don't always really meet up together outside of the team, but still, it has Barry surprised yet glad to know this. Looking up at the stars is quite_** ** _a beautiful thing_** ** _to do...well to see._**    
   
 _"I am sorry about your father, but I know he is watching over you and is extremely proud of the man you have become Clark,"_ ** _Barry says warmly as he gently_** ** _pats_** ** _Clark's shoulder while speaking those words. At the same time, he was also saying that to himself in a way._** _"I never knew about your time before being...well...Superman."_

 _Clark: "It’s hard to imagine a time before, isn’t it? So much has changed since I first went public with my powers. The world has changed. It’s surreal. Even just being called ‘Superman’. It’s a title I’m not quite sure I live up to. But I try. Every day, I try my hardest to earn that name. Some days, I feel like I come pretty close. But most... well, we can’t always be there fast enough."_ ** _His eyes went from the city lights that almost imitated the sky above to gazing up at the real thing_** ** _._**    
 _"Pa, though—he saw that man in me. He was the first to see it, even before Lois, who gave it a name. I may not feel that I reach that standard myself, but my father was confident that I could. That I had that potential. That hope._ _So,_ _every day, I wear that hope on my chest... and I keep that dream alive._ _This world, Barry... a_ _world where the strong protect the weak and bring the guilty to justice. A_ _nd_ _you_ _. You do just that. Because of_ _your_ _father. Bruce does it because of his father. As does Hal. And Oliver. Our parents made this world possible. So, in a way, by doing what we do... we keep them alive. We keep their dream alive. People like you, Barry—I couldn’t think of greater allies to have in this never-ending battle. You all inspire me and remind me, as I so often forget, that I’m not alone. We’re all in this together."_

 _Barry: "I know what you mean, Clark. When I first appear as Flash...well...I wasn't called Flash then, most people called me the Blur since that is all they could see me as. I was still finding myself, but eventually, I did as Flash. I got to be honest with you Clark, I didn't know who you were until after I became a hero."_ ** _Mainly because he wasn't much into watching the television as finding his mother's murder. However, Barry is quite glad to have met Clark now and to become his close friend. Soon Barry joins Clark in staring and admiring the night sky filled with thousands of stars._**    
   
 _"I'm sort of jealous of the relationship with you and your father. I was closer towards my mother than I was towards my father. My father was a doctor, so he was always so busy to be in my life half of the time. I bonded with my mother and she is the reason I am the way I am today, she is my hero. My father just gave up everything after being sent to jail even as I try and succeed in proving him innocent, he would tell me to just give up. But I would hear my mother telling me otherwise. So,_ ** _Barry turns to look at Clark._** _I envy that you had a happy childhood with your parents, something Bruce and I never got."_    
   
 ** _Barry couldn't help but smile ever so happily at the words Clark have said. In a way, Barry feels the same as Clark and is inspired by Clark to do even better._** _"We will always be here to protect them, Clark, as well as being by your side. Even after we are gone, our life lives on with the younger heroes."_

_Clark: "I’m grateful for both my parents and the time I’ve had with them, but after a while, that time with my father just feels so brief. I’d give just about anything to have another moment with him. But the universe has already afforded me one too many of those. Who am I to expect more? I suppose my reflecting on what an impact he had on my life comes from him no longer being here. Not physically, at least. And the fact that I’m living his legacy every time I go out there and do what I do... I think of him every day._ _I imagine it’s the same with your mother. Your time with her was so brief, yet she had such an impact on your life. Whenever you run, I’m sure it’s her voice you hear, encouraging you to keep moving forward. And when someone so close to us dies, well, it’s impossible to let them go. There is no 'goodbye.' We carry them with us._ _But your father is still here, free, and within your reach. So is my mother. So is Alfred. We have to cherish each moment we have left with them. And we have to let them know it, too. They’re the ones who keep us strong. Who helped make us who we are, one way or another._ _You, Barry, put your faith in others enough to make up for that they lack for themselves. Even more than me, Barry, you are proof that there is always hope. That there’s always a way. And I know that you will always continue to find your way. It’s just who you are. Who they made you."_

**_Barry stares at the man before him, a man who the world admires yet know little about. A man he trusts his life with and would fight along with._** ** _So,_** ** _there he is, standing there and listening to Clark speak his heart out, the trust about them and others. And as Barry was going to answer Clark back, they both get called on the intercom by Cyborg. Cyborg knew they are with each other at the moment and decided to send them both to where a building is highly lit on fire._**    
 _"Yes, my mother doe--Yes, Cyborg?"_    
   
 ** _Barry listens to what Cyborg tells him and since Clark got the super hearing, Vic didn't bother to com them both and figured Clark would listen in. "There is a skyscraper lit on higher in Chicago and since you both are the closest and freest at this moment, could you and Clark go stop the fire and save the people. The criminal who did this is unknown, but he seemed to have used the fire as a distraction, so be on a lookout for him or her. Also, sorry to interrupt you guys '_** ** _date'_** ** _, but people need saving." Cyborg says in all seriousness except for the dating part which actually made Barry a bit embarrassed as he looks at Clark with an embarrassed smile._**    
 _"Heh...Vic such a funny guy...you heard everything, right? Looks like we got a job to do, we should go?"_


	4. Teaming Up

**_Before Barry finished his sentence, Clark was already suited up and ready to go. Of course,_** ** _the Flash_** ** _could’ve seen him change, so it wasn’t quite as dramatic a trick as it would be on any ordinary person._**    
 ** _Although they were one and the same, there were some distinct differences between how Clark carried himself as a civilian versus how he carried himself as Superman. He stood tall and confident while he wore the suit. In an ocean of deep blue, a scarlet shield stood out across his chest, a winding red river that happened to resemble his earthly initial, with the_** ** _sun like_** ** _gold practically shimmering beneath it. His iconic cape draped down to his matching red boots, flowing and settling down beside them once he slowed to a humanly perceivable pace upon redressing._**    
   
 ** _His hair was straighter and his natural curls combed, save for the windswept locks that descended in the front, just above his brow. Without his spectacles, his eyes were impossible not to notice. Their bright blue hue was unlike any other, garnering compliments from family and friends since he was a small child. Once he moved to the big city, in order to not draw attention to himself, he wore his father’s old glasses, diluting his irises. Truth be told, and contrary to what one might think, he found it liberating. He liked humbling his appearance. Blending in. It made him feel more... normal._**    
   
 ** _But now was not the time for that. Above all else, the change he underwent between Kent and Superman was not one of identity, but a necessity. If it was a job for Superman, it was serious._** ** _So,_** ** _he straightened up, put on a confident face, and stepped outside himself. People needed him to be brave. To be bold. And with the world’s eyes on him, his every action would count. He had to become something greater than himself. Greater than Clark Kent. Even if he never saw himself as such, the world did._**    
 _"I’m ready to go. You need a lift or are you good to run? Chicago’s that way, by the way,"_ ** _he said, pointing in the direction they would be heading._**

 ** _Of course, Barry couldn't see Clark change, he wasn't looking at that moment. He was still talking to Cyborg before going to talk to Clark, which did not surprise Barry when he had seen Clark already changed into his suit._** ** _Unlike Clark, Barry doesn't really become a different person as the Flash. He stays being himself as the Flash he just changes his voice tone around those who know Barry Allen in person. As Flash, he still looks at the_** ** _good_** ** _in people including his villains and he would talk to them as they are being sent to jail or at a bar. As Barry Allen, he had worked part-time at a bar where his villains would go and just talk to them, get to know them better to understand why they do what they do. It was an advice Batman gave him to be honest, as he just recently started doing that._**    
   
 ** _Barry was able to change before realizing that Superman_** ** _can_** ** _see him change and would feel embarrassed to have Superman watch him strip almost completely naked only to get dressed again in his suit. So, Barry lightly fake cough before looking at Superman. Then again it is not like Superman hasn't seen Flash changes before._**    
   
 _"Um....C-Could you turn around and look away as I change?"_    
   
 ** _After seeing that Clark wasn't looking, Barry's body vibrated at the speed of light as it would look like that he was in his normal clothes until a couple of milliseconds he is in his Flash suit. Which his normal clothes he had on earlier are now in his ring which had held his superhero suit within._**    
   
 _"Okay, now I'm ready,"_ ** _Flash says with a cheerful smile as he looks at the Man of Steel before and how extremely fit Superman looks up_** ** _close_** ** _. Compare to Barry, who he is fit but not that fit, Clark and Bruce's muscle are more natural while Barry got his from his powers._**    
   
 ** _Barry, embarrassedly says,_** _"I-I know where Chicago is!"_ ** _He didn't._** _"I can run over there, I will most likely get there before you anyway."_ ** _He teases Clark on purpose before a yellow streak of lightning appear as Barry is now heading towards Chicago._**


	5. On a Mission

**_Clark smiled as he watched his friend speed off towards their destination. A smile that straightened with determination, as, though the odds were often in their favor, lives were still counting on them._**  
  
 ** _The Man of Steel took to the skies, flying up, up, and away until he was a reasonable distance from his city. Once it was safe, he rocketed forth, propelling himself towards the state of Illinois at several times the speed of sound. In moments, he reached Chicago. Slowing his pace slightly so as not to create sonic booms within range of any buildings, he was already scanning the city for a burning building. It didn't take long to find it, especially given the sounds of panic and fire engine sirens that surrounded it._**  
  
 ** _Without a moment's hesitation, he descended to the scene of the incident, keeping an ear out for his partner as he focused his eyes on the walls of the blazing tower. There were employees trapped on some of the upper levels, though he couldn't see through everything due to the lead in the piping. He'd have to rely on his other senses to detect anyone his vision couldn't pick up._**  
  
 ** _Naturally, he began with the utmost level, swooping in through a large window with a view of practically the whole city. This was the CEO's office, without a doubt. He found the man panicking under his desk as the room filled with smoke. The exit was blocked by debris. If Superman hadn't come in through the window and started at the top floor, this man might've suffocated to death._**  
  
 _"It's okay," **he said, lifting the businessman's desk and setting it aside with ease.**  "I'm going to get you out of here."_   
  
 ** _He took the man's hand and lifted his arm up over his shoulder, then stepped out of the window through which he came in and quickly descended the skyscraper until he reached the rescue crews on the ground. The man had fainted during the descent, but his vitals were fine. Clark promptly went back up to look for more people in need of his help._**

 _ **Barry runs off faster than the speed of light with less sound effect than Superman does. He doesn't bother to look behind him as he knows full well that Superman is close by behind. He runs towards the direction of Illinois State and father inside of it until he had reached the city of Chicago. It, honestly, did take Barry long either to found out where the building that is on fire is located at. Due to the running of people from one direction, the screaming of help and the smoking rising in the sky, it was easy for Barry to know where to go.**  _  
  
 ** _Without taking any moment of hesitation, Barry ran inside of the building and begin to take as many people as he. Since he figured that Superman would start saving the people from the very top level floors, Barry starts from the ground floor and working his way up. This building has a total of 75 levels, so whoever did this, but have had some twisted plan ahead. To lit this building on fire, a fire that isn't strong enough to knock the building down, but loud enough that could feel the people inside of it._**  
  
 _ **Barry could carry from one to three people at once as he would just take them to the ground floor since the fire is gone from there and the police officers and fireman are there to take them to safety. As Barry is working his way up to the higher floors, which he would probably soon get to the same level Superman will be in, he noticed a strange figure at the end of the hall on floor 52. Barry stops his track and walks closer towards that figure since, with the smoke, he couldn't tell who it was.**  _  
  
 _"Hey, sir! It is dangerous to be over there! Come over here; I will take you to safety, sir--"_  
  
 ** _The Flash's eyes widened a bit as the figure turn itself around until Barry noticed how its eyes were glowing red. Now he wasn't sure if it was some smoke mask that could make the red eyes color or if this person has that colored eyes. No matter, Flash knew this must be the person that causes the fire and that this person is dangerous, so he did what he knows best. He ran towards this said person, however, when Flash went to grab the figure disappeared, and the next thing Barry knew is that he just ran through the window and is now falling from the building._**    
 _"Oh S***!"_

**_Superman had just finished setting two more people down on the ground when the commotion caught his attention. He looked up to see Barry falling out of the tower. Without hesitation, Clark was ascending up the length of the building, slowing just enough to catch his friend without the impact hurting him._ **   
  
**_Flying in through one of the windows, Clark set Barry down on the floor, his hands on his shoulders and a look of concern for him in his eyes._ **   
  
_"Are you all right? Who did this? Point me in their direction, and I'll take care of them. You focus on evacuating the rest of the building."_ **_He didn't want to make it seem like it was a task they couldn't tackle together, but he just didn't want his friend getting hurt. It would certainly spoil their... "date," as Victor put it._ **

_**Barry is quite glad that Superman had caught him because the moment he ran off of the building and saw himself falling down, he got scared as his fear of heights kicked in. After Superman catch him, Barry held on tight to Clark due to his fear of height being exposed out, which he hopes that Clark didn't notice as he has been doing his best to hide the fact that he is afraid of heights. Barry, after being placed down on the same floor he had just run off of, could see the concern look in Clark, which had Barry felt touched.**  _   
  
_"I am alright, thank you for catching me. I do not know who did this, all I could see was a figure with red glowing eyes, and as I was running towards it, he disappeared, and I ran out of the window. I-They might still be here, so be careful...Superman, I will evacuate the rest."_   
  
**_He softly smiles at Superman to reassure him that he is alright, even though the smile was half fake. Barry then ran off and began to continue to evacuate the rest of the people inside of the building. He was glad Clark was there at his moment of fear, he smiles while he was thinking of being held by Superman. A small light pink color appears around his cheek from blushing before he shakes his head to focus back on saving the people._ **


	6. The Mysterious Person

**_Clark nodded as Barry ran off to help the rest of the civilians, then began to search around with his x-ray vision. The lead piping was still obstructing his line of sight, but he could hear some kind of commotion on the floor Barry fell from. Careful to avoid any support beams, he flew up through the floors until he smashed into the one he was headed for and hovered in the air, looking around. Through the door to a room off in the hall, he could see a figure destroying company equipment. He flew through that door, shattering it to pieces, demanding the attention of the mysterious presence._ **   
_"You! You did this, didn't you? Why? Who are—?"_   
  
**_But before he could finish, he was struck with a fiery burst of red energy, knocking him back. He felt uneasy as he tried to get up. Some kind of vertigo causing the environment around him to twist and expand and close in on him. The red-eyed figure approached. As it got closer, he saw that it was a woman. A woman who looked vaguely familiar, save for the burnt scarring across her face._ **   
  
_ "Remember me, Superman?"  _ **_Her voice was familiar as well, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it._ **   
  
_ "I suppose it doesn't matter who I was before. All that matters is that you rejected me, Man of Steel. You hurt me. And now it's my turn to hurt you." _   
**_With a swift swing of her leg, her foot collided with his gut, sending him bouncing and then sliding across the floor and through a couple of walls. Clark recognized the chemical composition of kryptonite in the air around her, but it wasn't exactly the same. There was something different, aside from the obvious fact that it was red instead of green. And it seemed to be messing with his mind somehow._ **   
  
**_As he struggled to get up, he saw her blowing a kiss in his direction, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He blinked, possibly blacking out for a moment, and when he opened his eyes, she was gone. He collapsed on the floor and the world seemed to fold in on him. Before long, he was unconscious and trapped within a hell going on in his own mind._ **

_**Meanwhile, Barry begins to run from each floor and taking the people to safety. He began by going to the floor above where Superman had drop Barry at. He went through every door and check which rooms to see if there are any people at times he found none while at times he found a few. Whenever he founds people, tell them to wait in the hallway until he has finished checking every room on that floor. Once he has checked all the rooms, the people he found that are waiting in the hallway for less than a minute. He would carry them all down the building into the ground towards the officers and firemen before going back up into the building unto the next floor.**  _  
  
 _ **Barry continued to do so until he had gotten to the top floor and even after that he went to the roof just in case some people were hiding in there from the fire. After Barry was completely sure that he had gotten everyone safely out of the building, he had gone back to the same floor where he had left Clark at.**  
_  
 _"Superman, I got everyone to safety. There is no one else left besides u--SUPERMAN!"_  
 ** _Flash, after arriving at the floor he last saw Superman at, he went looking around until he had found Clark lying unconscious on the floor. Barry knees down next to Clark's body and rested Clark's head on his lap while shaking him to wake up._**  
  
 _"Hey, Superman? K-Kal-El? Please wake up!"_  


	7. To the Fortress!

_**Clark's eyes opened slightly and he looked up to see his friend's face. He struggled to speak.** "Kr–kryptonite... Get me to... the f–fortress..."_   
  
_**He was, of course, referring to the Fortress of Solitude. There, he had the technology to purge him of kryptonite poisoning. The technology was far beyond anything on Earth—certainly more advanced than the tech Barry might've been accustomed to in a lab—but the fortress's artificial intelligence, Kelex, would be able to take care of what needed to be done. It was their only hope.** **Clark soon blacked out again.** _

_**Barry held a face of concern when he watches as Clark had struggled to speak out to him, but after hearing what Clark to him he nodded his head and pick up Clark.**    
"Alright! I will do my best to carry you to the fortress."_   
  
_**Barry put Superman on his back and made sure to have a good hold on him before he started to run off towards the Fortress of Solitude. Barry is fully aware of how much advance the technology is in the Fortress than what his friends do in Star Labs. Barry has only been there once, so he is quite a bit excited to see it again and how much advance the technology is. Soon Barry had already reached the Arctic, where he now was to walk the rest of the way to the Fortress due to the fact that he can't run on ice. As Barry was halfway through to reach the Fortress of Solitude, the cold was getting too cold for him as well as he began to hear Clark waking up.**  _ _"Clark?"_

_"B-Barry?"  
 **Clark looked up to see him. He then looked around to see the snow and ice surrounding them. It didn't faze him much, since his body was pretty much immune to extreme temperatures, even under the effects of kryptonite—part of the reason the Arctic was such a secure place for his fortress—but even with his suit insulated suit, which has withstood direct blasts from Leonard Snart's cutting-edge cold-gun (which is no small feat), he was still just a man on the inside.**_  
  
 ** _And his suit was not sealed. Through its opening, Clark could see Barry's breath in the freezing air. He could sense his body's reaction to the cold and feel him shivering. Trembling against his body._**  
  
 _ **Right then, Clark was feeling awfully strange in the head. There was this odd sense of... freedom. And it was growing. This invulnerability of the heart and mind. A lack of filter between those and his voice and acts. But even so, he was still, at his core, Clark Kent. And Clark Kent protected the people he cared for.**  
_  
 _"Barry, you—nnf—you can't make it. Not by foot. Not by... not at this pace."_ **Grunting, Clark began to straighten his posture, standing up while still leaning on Barry for short.**  "I'm hurt, but... still invulnerable. I'll get us there."  

**_Barry smiles and a sigh of relief when he heard Clark say his name, which was a good sign that Clark is awake and must be getting better.However, not enough for Barry to let him take them there. Barry forgot, at that moment, that Clark could hear his breathing through this freezing air. Barry may be used to going against the villains with cold powers, but his body still doesn't get used to the freezing air and to make it worse this air was colder than where he is from. Or the fact that Clark could feel Barry's shivering and trembling against his body as he is trying his best to get to the Fortress as fast as he can on foot._ **   
  
_"What? No! No, Clark, you are hurt and still can't stand right on your own, you can not take us there." **Barry stops walking as Clark forced himself off of Barry and still had to lean on Barry to stand. Barry look completely concern for Clark as he has never seen Clark like this before, so hurt before.**_


	8. The Start of Kal-El's Behavior Change.

_"BARRY," **the Kryptonian said sternly, standing up straight.**  "I wasn't asking."_   
 ** _Removing his cape from his suit, he placed it over the speedster and, without warning, lifted him up over his shoulder. He then knelt in preparation before launching himself forth, through the air, the tremendous force of his legs against the ice leaving cracks for several feet around the crater. After covering a great distance, he landed, then leaped again. And again. It was clear he was working on his solar reserves right now, but he wasn't powerless yet. Not so long as there was a fighting bone in his body._**  
  
 _ **Clark held Barry tight, so it was impossible for him to shake free. Not without vibrating. But by now, there was no point in trying. The human lightning bolt was sure to feel the alien champion of Earth's fingers pressing into his thigh. Fingers that could carve diamonds and leave imprints in solid titanium. Fingers which, individually, held more power in them than most of the planet's human population combined. That was the kind of grip he had on his ally. On his 'friend'. But he only used hardly a fraction of his strength to keep him from wriggling free. Any more could crush him.**  
 **It was a level of assertion Clark did not often display. Least of all with his friends. Something had surely changed in him, but it was yet to be seen the extent of it.**_

_**Barry's eyes widened in shock at the stern tone Clark gave to him. Before Barry could even mutter a word, Clark had already removed his cap off of him and sort of wrap Barry with it before picking up the speedster and carrying him over his shoulders. Barry eyes couldn't see Clark only the back side of Superman and the ground below their feet. Flash saw as the ice cracks for several feet around the crater that Superman super jump from and onwards from there.**  _   
_"C-Clark..."_   
  
**_With Superman jumping high into the air and then going back down before jumping again was scaring Barry out with his fear of height kicking in still. This position made it clear for Barry to see the height difference when Superman is in the air to when he is coming back down. It felt to Barry that he is falling from a 70 ft building to the ground and back up to repeat the process, it scared him so much that tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. Aside from himself, he has never shown this side of him to anyone nor likes to._ **   
_  
**The speedster could feel Superman's tight grip hold on him, which told him that there was no getting free with struggles besides vibrating through him, in which Barry did not want to do. Barry could feel Clark hand on his upper thigh which gave him a strangely good feeling even though he knew that with Clark's tight hold, it would leave a hand paint for a few days. Barry's concern for Clark had gotten worse as he has never seen Clark behave like this towards anyone and all Flash could think of is whatever hurt Superman must be affecting his behavior, but to what extent?** _

**_Clark could tell his actions were triggering Barry's anxiety. His fear of heights and the like. So why didn't he stop? It was as if survival instinct combined with his primary objective to reach the fortress had overridden his boundless sense of compassion and consideration for others. Not that he didn't care, but at this moment, he seemed to justify it based on the necessity of getting them both there before the unforgiving cold overtook Barry. If that had happened, Clark would have to power his way through the effects of the mysterious red kryptonite, anyway, but at the cost of his friend. An unnecessary loss. And he could not accept that._ ** **_So, perhaps, he was acting out of consideration. But the bluntness and aggression in how he performed were still caused by concern._ **   
  
**_But then Clark sensed something...different. Something other than fear coming from the speedster sling over his shoulder. Was it a scent? Could Kryptonians detect that sort of... aroma? Or was it something at the pace of his heart? Or perhaps it was the tension he felt in the area he was holding? Not out of terror or resistance, but out of..._ **   
  
**_That thought would have to be put on hold. They had arrived. The Last Son of Krypton stood before the crystalline exterior of what served as a tribute to the greatness of what Krypton once was. Of all that was left of the planet of his birth. Even the structure of the sunstone crystals was unlike any on Earth. They were distinctly alien. And upon approach, they seemed to shift, increasing in density and compacting themselves to shield itself from intruders. As if the extraterrestrial palace was an organic being. It was intelligent, for certain. Among the most exceptional artificial intelligence throughout the vastness of all creation._ **   
  
**_Once more regarding the structure of the crystals, it should be noted that even the Flash cannot easily phase through the impenetrable sunstone. During H'El's takeover of the Man of Steel's homestead a couple of years back, Barry was tasked with quantum tunneling himself into the fortress, but the strain it had on him was tremendous. He had to take perfect care to vibrate through every individual atom due to the complex, constantly-changing nature of the alien mineral. While the scientist in him was fascinated, the speedster in Barry Allen was exhausted by the time he finally reached the inside. Not much time by our standard, but an eternity to him._ **   
  
**_That said, the fortress would not have opened itself to an unconscious Kal-El, nor was it programmed to allow anyone other than a member of the House of El inside. Had it detected that its master was incapacitated, in fact, its offensive systems would have been activated, thus prompting an assault on the Flash. No, only Kal-El was authorized to enter in this instance._ ** **_This was a job for Superman._ ** **_So, upon scanning him to the genetic level, the crystalline walls liquefied, spreading apart and making an entrance for he and his teammate. A metallic voice echoed through the hall paved before them. Along with it, the fortress's robotic assistant, Kelex, hovers up to the heroes._ **

_[KAL-EL! I have detected a foreign—correction—native chemical composition within your bloodstream.]_

_"Yes, that's wh–"_   
  
_[Running DIAGNOSTIC_READING . . ._  
[Reading . . . Reading . . .]   
  
**_As the A.I. scanned its master, Clark continued walking down the long corridors, still holding Barry over his shoulder. After a moment, he remembered he was still carrying the speedster and decided he may as well set him down. So he did. He looked Barry over with his x-ray vision. No lasting injuries aside from a bruised thigh in the form of a handprint and probably a level of trust. His eyes lingered a little too long than they needed to before Clark caught himself and looked away with a confused expression of what he is beginning to feel towards the Speedster._ **   
  
_[DIAGNOSTIC_READING complete._  
[KAL-EL, it appears you have been infected with a new strand of kryptonite.]   
  
_"Thanks, Kelex. Now tell me something I don't know."_   
  
_[This new strand of kryptonite appears to be synthetic. Perhaps, in an attempt to recreate the xenomineral, this imperfect replica manifested new bio-interactions with natives to Krypton. In this instance, you, KAL-EL.]_   
  
_"Synthetic kryptonite? I wonder who on Earth could have any use for that."_   
  
_[I estimate precisely five persons with both the means and motivation to synthesize kr–]_   
  
_"Kelex, please shut up. I was being rhetorical."_   
  
_[...I beg your pardon, KAL-EL?]_   
  
_"I said—nngh—sh– shut–"_  
  
**_Suddenly, Clark fell to his knees. His vision was blurring again. His mind had become foggy. The crystal halls were spiraling in front of him, and he was seeing triple of the drone before him. Said drone quickly rushed to his aid, lifting him up with its metallic limbs under his arms, then swiftly carries him away to the medbay._ ** **_By the time Barry would arrive, he'd find the poisoned Kryptonian inside a large tank of water, nude and illuminated by synthesized solar lamps with an oxygen mask and tubes connecting to it. Kelex was controlling everything by plugging itself into the computer terminals nearby._ **


	9. The Fortress of Solitude.

_**Barry wanted to pass out or have this over with, but it didn't happen as he continues to suffer through his fear. Barry just wanted to found out what is wrong with Clark, what is happening to Clark physically and mentally. However, the speedster was glad that they had finally arrived at the Fortress, but didn't enjoy that once memory of when he has been given a task. A task to quantum tunneling himself into the fortress, but the strain it had on him was tremendous. He had to take perfect care to vibrate through every individual atom due to the complex, constantly-changing nature of the alien mineral. While the scientist in him was fascinated, the speedster in Barry Allen was exhausted by the time he finally reached the inside. Not much time by our standard, but an eternity to him, which weren't that much of a good memory. Well, the tiredness of it.**  
_  
 _ **Barry was still hanging over Superman's shoulder when they had entered as he took a look, or tried to from his angle as his ass would cover a bit of his view, at the advance guardian machine. He overheard, not like he had a choice anyway, Kelex speaking to Superman about what is in Clark's system. After being place down, which he was glad, Barry stood up as he noticed Superman staring at him for quite a long time, he figured Kal-El might be X-Ray visioning him, but the more extended Kal-El stare was, the more embarrassed Barry felt. As his heart rate rises a bit more until he saw Kal-El go on his knees in pain. He was going to help Clark get up, but Kelex did that before Flash could. Not knowing what to do precisely, Barry followed Kelex from behind to wherever Kelex took Superman too.**  _  
  
 _ **The speedster watch as Kelex puts Kal-El inside a large tank of water, nude and illuminated by synthesized solar lamps with an oxygen mask and tubes connecting to it. Kelex was controlling everything by plugging itself into the computer terminals nearby. Now Barry felt useless at this moment; there was so much that he didn't know about Clark, like the fact that Kal-El's cock as an extra feature to it than what a human has. That is to show how Kal-El is** ******an alien from out of space. Barry couldn't keep his eyes off of Kal-El's body before turning his attention to Kelex.**_    
  
 _"Um...is there anything I can do to help?"_  
 **Barry tells Kelex with the most concern and caring tone of voice.**

_[Not unless you are fluent in the Kryptonian language, 8th-Level mathematics, coding, and biology. This fortress was designed by JOR-EL, the most magnificent mind of Krypton's twilight. The average Kryptonian would be capable of operating a vessel such as this by the time of primary school, but Jor-El's mind exceeded that threefold. The odds of a Terran possessing such an intellect are 7,589,209,189–to–1.]_

**_The robot looks over at Kal-El, then back to a complex holo-screen with a rapid flow of Kryptonian numerals across it._ **   
  
_[The "1" in that statistic is, of course, LUTHOR,_ALEXANDER_JOSEPH. "LEX," as KAL-EL refers to him. He is the most likely to have designed this new strand of K-Poisoning.]_   
  
_**The droid's 'head' perks up and, finally, as if acknowledging the speedster's presence for the first time, looks at the Flash.**   
_   
_[ALLEN,_BARTHOLOMEW_HENRY: forensic scientist for the CENTRAL_CITY_POLICE_DEPARTMENT, correct? KAL-EL has your record cataloged in your bio-file. Perhaps you could be of use in indicating "LEX" in this incident?]_

_**Barry's eyes widened in shock at the level of intelligent skills the Kryptonians have. He knew they were advance, but he didn't realize** **how much** **they were, and for Lex of all people to be close to smart as them, amazed Barry. It showed that humans also have the ability to be** **as** **smart as a Kryptonian or even more intelligent. Flash was glad to have Kelex finally acknowledge his presence, he felt out of place when Kelex didn't, even though he kind of is.**_  
  
 _"Yes, correct. I would love to help on indicating on how Lex created this red kryptonite to harm Kal-El, but I have no means of leaving this place or to return to it. I can't use my powers on the ice, and my body can't fully withstand the cold in this suit."_  

 _[Within the lower levels of the fortress, there is an armory containing a number of Kryptonian biosuits with unique properties. One of these suits can adapt to virtually any known environment. However, the discharges from your channeling of the SPEED_FORCE energy would disrupt the suit's technology, rendering it null. Perhaps your best route would be informing your colleagues in the JUSTICE_LEAGUE.]_  
  
 ** _Kelex then opened up a holo-screen with English text on it, including options to dial the Justice League satellite's comms system._**  
  
 _[KAL-EL . . . does not seem well. I calculate that a having familiar presence once he regains consciousness would be helpful.]_  

_"So another word, you have the perfect suit for me, but due to my powers, it is useless? Yeah, I think asking Bruce and Cyborg to look into this will be a better idea, Bruce knows some science since I have been teaching him some of my knowledge."_   
  
_**Barry came up next to Kelex just after Kelex pulled up the holo-screen with the English text on it so that Barry can call Bruce and Vic for help. Just as the speedster hand was up to press on the area to call both Bruce and Vic, he looks at Kelex with a soft smile.**  _   
  
_"Yeah, I will do my best, Kelex, to help Kal-El recover and be there for him. How long will it be before he regains consciousness?"_   
  
_**The speedster says in a worried tone of voice while he waits for Bruce and Victory to answer their call. In which they did. After what felt like an eternity of explaining the situation to Batman and Cyborg, Barry ended the call with a worried sigh. Barry then walks over to where Kal-El's body is being held in and put his hand on the glass.**  _   
  
_"Please wake up soon, K-Clark."_


	10. The Argument.

_[The extent and nature of the K-Poisoning_ remain _unclear, so it is impossible to estimate how long KAL-EL will be in his current state. The artificial solar energy being channeled into him will negate the toxic effects of the kryptonite itself, but the new properties of the xenomineral seem to be taking a psychological toll as well.]_  
  
_**Meanwhile, there was a struggle within the** **Kryptonian’s** **mind. He could feel parts of himself being muddled. Other parts being unhinged. Something was changing. He was changing. But he fought against this change. This transformation. In doing so, he was taken to the deepest, darkest corners of his mind. His fears. His failures. The feelings and desires he has so long denied. And he learned more about himself in the process. About things, he’d long tried to bury and repress.**  _  
  
_**For hours, he remained unresponsive, floating in the medical tank. For hours, he was silent. Until he wasn’t.**  _  
  
_**Given how long they’d been there, Barry would likely have fallen asleep waiting for Clark to wake up. And he did. His eyes opened, and his posture straightened.** **Kal** **-El thrust his fist forth, shattering the glass tube surrounding him. The contents of the tank spilled out, and he tore the mask and tubes off of him, floating out and descending until he set foot on the floor.** **Kelex** **swiftly hovered to** **Kal** **-El, attempting to calm him down, only for the drone’s powerful master to backhand it, sending it flying into a wall with almost no effort. His eyes turned to Barry, who was likely awake at this point.**  _  
_"Luthor. I need to get to Metropolis. He did something to me. I need to know what. He needs to answer for it."_  
_**Couple hours before** **Kal** **-El wakes up.**_

  
_"Oh, I see. Hmm, can you show me what is in his system and how his body system normally supposed to look like, maybe I can try to figure something out while we wait?"_  
_**Barry ask** **Kelex** **as he felt like he should do something to help besides being by** **Kal** **-El side. He worries about what kind of mental changes Clark is going through as he noticed the strange little behavior Clark was acting towards him on their way to the Fortress. Moving forward to two hours before** **Kal** **-El wakes up, Barry sits down on a chair that** **Kelex** **gave for him to relax. He looks at Clark, who is still in front of him by a few** **feet** **inside the tube. Soon Barry attention went to his thigh for a bit; he could still feel Clark's tight grip on him there as his touches the same area** **Kal-El's** **hands were.**  _  
  
_**By the time** **Kal** **-El is woken up, Barry had fallen asleep on the chair until he heard a loud glass breaking noise and water sounds. Barry was rubbing his eyes and lightly yawning as he didn't realize what was going on until the first thing he saw was** **Kal** **-El sending** **Kelex** **flying into a wall with little effect.**  _  
_"Kelex! Clark, what are you doing?"_  
  
_**He looks slightly higher up due to** **Kal** **-El floating above the ground, and at that moment Barry felt afraid of what** **Kal** **-El will do, so the speedster was going to do everything in his power to stop** **Kal** **-El from doing something wrong in the public eyes.**   _  
  
_"No, Clark! Bruce and Victory got this; they are already talking with Lex Luthor, so please stay here until Bruce can make a cure for you. You are in no condition to go out into the world like this, so you can't leave the Fortress.....yet. O-Okay?"_  
  
_**The** **Kryptonian's** **eyes looked darken with both rage and hunger.**  _  
_"Talking, Barry? There is no ‘talking’ with Lex Luthor. All these years and that’s all I’ve done. Talked. Where has that gotten us? He’s still out there, destroying people’s lives. So what sense of accomplishment do we achieve by leaving him in the hands of the ‘justice’ system?"_

_**He began to hover again, looking at the terminal displaying the holo-screen linked to the Justice League satellite.**  “Justice League? Is that what we are, Barry? When we let monsters like Luthor continue to prey on the weak? Where’s the justice in that? Whatever he did to me, he at least gave me a sense of clarity. I see now what has to be done. So, it would be wise of you to stay out of my way. You can’t stop me." _  
  
_**At this moment, Barry's concern for the man he genuinely cares for increases.**  _  
_"You know how Batman is; this won't end in a talk like you do with Lex. Clark, I know you are upset, but this isn't worth harming him in any way that could turn the public eye against you, that is actually what Lex wants. If you go to Lex right now and do anything, I know you will regret, you will have lost to Lex."_  
_**Barry saw that** **Kal** **-El looked at the holo-screen linked to the Justice League satellite.**   _  
  
_"Yes, we are the Justice League. Lex may be cruel to you and what you and I stand for, but he does protect and fight for the people as well. He only does what he does out of fear as well as out of his belief that we should have our power controlled by the govt. He is changing, who knows Clark, maybe it wasn't Lex that did this. Maybe someone had taken those from him so that we can't track it back to who actually has done this to you. Clark, yo-"_  
  
_**Barry couldn't bring himself to continue to look at** **Kal-El's** **naked** **body** **.** **After all, h** **is** **own** **face was lightly blushing from the thought of Clark's tight grip on him; he clears his throat before speaking again while looking away from Clark.**   _  
__

_"I-I'm sorry, but can you please put some c-clothes on? I--It’s hard to talk to you with you being...all naked."_  
_**Barry hopes that** **Kal** **-El doesn't notice his heart beating faster than before or his breathing is getting a bit** **heavier** **.**  _  
  
_"You think I care what the public thinks of me? I’ve made controversial decisions before. And I will again if it means keeping this world safe and bringing those who do it harm to justice. Luthor once told me that the only reason I never put an end to the threat he poses, permanently, is because I care too much about what the people think. Because I revel in the glory of being the ‘hero.’ But that’s not true. And for the first time, I see past the pathetic barriers I’ve put on myself just to maintain some sense of self-righteousness. And– What?"_  
  
_**It hadn’t even occurred to him yet that he was hovering in the nude. That he was dripping wet from the water tank he’d just emerged from, so his bare muscles and…** **p** **arts** **glistened against the unusual lighting of the Fortress of Solitude. But now that it had come to his attention, so did Barry’s… ‘bodily reactions.’ There was something about the sight of** **Kal-El’s** **naked body that evoked a strange response out of the speedster, which was far from unnoticeable given the** **Kryptonian’s** **superior senses. Barry seemed a little hot and bothered, now that he started to make sense of it.**  _  
  
_**Slowly descending until he was standing on the ground,** **Kal** **-El strolled towards the Scarlet Speedster.**  _  
  
_"Why? Does my being naked make you uncomfortable? You’re a forensic scientist, Barry. I’m sure you’re used to seeing much worse." **He circled the masked hero until he was standing behind him.**  _  
  
_"Unless it’s something… else that’s making you uneasy?" **His hand touched the area of Barry’s thigh which he had bruised earlier, running his fingers up along it** **with a small smirk on his face.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still debating on rather or not to make it rape-like. What do you guys think? Should I have Kal rape Barry or not rape him? There will still be a sex scene with or without the rape.
> 
>  
> 
> A new note in the first chapter.~


	11. What the Kryptonian Desires to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for those that don't want to read the rape scene, it will be in chapter 12. Also, this is my first time ever writing a rape, so apologize if it isn't that well written. It's hard for me to hurt my precious baby(Barry). Q~Q

**What most did not know is that Barry Allen is bisexual. He likes both women and men and never was ashamed of it. He had two boyfriends before, one in high school and another one during college. He has had girlfriends as well, his latest one being Patty. It is not like he is hiding that he is, it is just that no one has ever ask, mostly because he was dating Patty at the time the Justice League became a thing, so members of the JLA assume he was straight. What Barry feels guilty about at times is checking out his teammates during training or when they take a shower in the men shower room. He has checked out Clark and Bruce before and finds them attractive, more attractive than himself. Although, he never saw them naked like he has with Clark at this moment, the fact that he realizes that he might actually have a _thing_  for Clark worried him. Seeing the ** **Kryptonian** **flying above him nude had gotten his heart racing at sight, but also from the memories of** **Kal-El's** **rough grip on him. Before long, Barry had just realized that** **Kal** **-El is descending to the ground.**     
   
"Yes, I am a forensic scientist, Kal-El. B-But that doesn't mean I've seen a lot of attractive men naked before me. Nor do I work with dead bodies, just the evidence and chemicals...and....and..."   
   
**Barry swallows in nervousness a bit all the meanwhile,** **Kal** **-El circles around him until he is standing behind the Speedster. The Speedster flinches lightly at the touch of Superman's hand feeling up in the area of Barry's thigh, which** **Kal** **had bruised earlier. The speedster could feel his legs growing weaker at what is actually occurring at this moment. Barry's mind was running wild with thoughts and questions and uncertainty.**    
   
"Kal...you...this isn't you, it's the red kryptonite in your system."    
   
**That was just an excuse for Barry to tell himself. There have been times where Barry had dreams of being held and touched by strong hands, by Clark's hands, when the Justice League was first established. Although, Barry always felt guilty to have** **those kinds of thoughts** **at the beginning of meeting Superman. He was already dating someone, Patty, yet he had dreams of the big man himself?**   **That made him feel like a horrible boyfriend, but to make things worse, the reason why he is no longer dating Patty is that his evil future self fucks that up for him. However, back to the situation a hand, it is true that Barry “had” a crush on Clark, but that was almost two years ago, he moved on…right? He is so confused with his feeling towards this. He doesn’t realize that his feelings for Clark haven’t gone away completely and the fact that his powers increase his sex drive by a lot doesn’t help him. Nor does what Clark is doing to him is helping him at all. “No. No, this is wrong! I-I can’t…not like this…I need to keep a distance away from him…” Is that Barry was thinking to himself.**

**By the time Barry tried to get away from the Kryptonian, Kal-El had roughly pinned the speedster on the control panel face down. The thing is, it wasn’t just Barry who had those kinds of thoughts towards a teammate. Oh no, Clark has deep feelings for Barry Allen since the moment they had met, however, Clark had to hide the emotions away because well Barry was in a relationship at that time. Clark did feel that maybe he would have a chance with Flash after Barry and Patty broke up, but at the same time, he didn’t know (nor still knows) that Barry is bisexual. In the past year, it was hard for Clark to control himself, control the desire to fuck Barry senselessly since they have become closer friends than before. Now with the influence of the red kryptonite, which is making him do all that he has always desire to do, like hurting Lex. But, his strongest desire has always been Barry Allen, and when he felt Barry’s thighs, Clark had given in to those wishes. The desire to touch the speedster in ways lovers do, to make the speedster cry with his touch, to make Barry beg for more, and to hear the type of moaning sounds Barry will make screaming his name.**

**“** Ugh! Clark! Get off of me!” **Barry shouted with a hint of fear in his voice. Luckily, the control panel is high enough that Barry isn’t kneeing but standing with his back facing Superman. No matter how great of a speed Barry has, Superman’s strength is even greater. Barry lightly gasps the moment he felt Superman’s hand going from touching his thighs to inner thighs until Kal-El’s free hand found its way to Barry’s beautiful ass. He felt Superman tightly groping the ass cheek, so roughly that it will leave a print on it. Before long, Superman used his strength to remove the cloth covering the speedster’s ass and thighs.**

 

“You have no idea how badly I have always wanted to touch you, make you cry and moan for me while I fuck you senselessly, Barry. And now, I will! I will fuck you so hard that it will take you days to be able to walk again! I’ll fuck you until you lose your voice as well from screaming MY name!” **Superman aggressively stated in such a tone that scared the speedster. Barry knew that Superman is not lying to him and that scared him. He may have dated some man before, but he is still a virgin. Barry struggled to free himself from Superman’s grip, but every time he tried, Superman just held him down even tighter. It felt like Clark will crush his bone if he uses anymore force on him. All the meanwhile, his free hand went from rubbing at Flash’s ass to now inserting three fingers inside, which took the speedster by surprise.**

“N-NO! Stop it, Clark! Th-That…argh…hurts…”

**In the counter of Barry’s eyes are tears beginning to form from the small amount of pain coming from his ass. It is one thing to shove one finger inside, but to shove three dry fingers inside of his tight unprepared ass? How could Barry not feel the pain at this point? It felt like he was getting rip slowly open down there and he did not like this feeling. This is not how he envisions losing his virginity in his ass to be like. Barry got enough strength and courage to vibrate through the control panel and away from Superman. He was down the hallway of the Fortress as he knew he couldn’t escape this Fortress, so he tried to hide hoping that Superman wouldn’t find him. He wandered around until he accidentally ended up running inside of Superman’s bedroom. Flash stop by the bed while taking a quick look around the room. He didn’t realize that Superman had a bedroom in this Fortress, but part of him isn’t surprised either. Before Flash could leave the room, Superman is already standing in the doorway, blocking Barry from leaving the room.**

“If you wanted to take this to the bedroom, why didn’t you say so?” **Clark said while walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. Everything in the Fortress is made by the elements from his own planet, Krypton, and it will not be easy for Barry to phase through them. Which is why Superman shut the door behind him, knowing full well that Flash can’t phase through the door or the walls of the room. Flash took a few step back as Superman was taking his steps towards the speedster until Flash could no longer take any more steps backward due to the wall being behind him. Flash has a fear look at the sight of Superman’s eyes, the eyes of a man full of hunger and desires towards him. Flash finally noticed that there is another door connected to this room and was about to run towards it, however, Superman had now pinned him against the same wall that stops him. Flash wasn’t going to let himself just get rape without a fight; he isn’t the type to give up that easily. So, there he is pin to the wall by a man he looks up to, fearing for his…well ass, he phases through Superman and aims for the door. Unfortunately, due to the red kryptonite, Superman isn’t holding any of his powers back as he grabs Flash by his wrist and throws him onto the bed. Clark then…**

**…To be continue…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you guys are liking it so far. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I'll be working my best on the rape scene Q~Q poor Barry. XD  
> It might take me longer than the previous chapters, so bear with me.


	12. The Kryptonian falls into his desire for the Speedster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize I took so long to post this chapter, we are renovating the house, so it will take a while for me to post or even work on the next few chapters.  
> Anyways, this is my first time writing a rape scene or even some sex scene, so bear with me. I am still learning to do better, but this is what I was able to do so far, hope it is good.

_“If you wanted to take this to the bedroom, why didn’t you say so?” **Clark said while walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. Everything in the Fortress is made by the elements from his own planet, Krypton, and it will not be easy for Barry to phase through them. Which is why Superman shut the door behind him, knowing full well that Flash can’t phase through the door or the walls of the room. Flash took a few steps back as Superman was taking his steps towards the speedster until Flash could no longer take any more steps backward due to the wall being behind him. Flash has a fear look at the sight of Superman’s eyes, the eyes of a man full of hunger and desires towards him. Flash finally noticed that there is another door connected to this room and was about to run towards it, however, Superman had now pinned him against the same wall that stops him. Flash wasn’t going to let himself just get rape without a fight; he isn’t the type to give up that easily. So, there he is pin to the wall by a man he looks up to, fearing for his…well ass, he phases through Superman and aims for the door. Unfortunately, due to the red kryptonite, Superman isn’t holding any of his powers back as he grabs Flash by his wrist and throws him onto the bed.**_

_**After being thrown onto the king size bed having his backside facing the Kryptonian, Flash’s hands are held up above his head while** **with his free hand, Superman grasps the red suit, and without putting much effort, he successfully rips it off** **until the blondie is entirely naked. Clark is not caring, at the moment, that the amount of strength he is using on his “friend” will definitely leave bruising marks for a week or so. After Superman had pulled down his pants while being in between blondie’s legs, he placed his erection poking at the entrance way. Barry’s beautiful blue eyes widened at the feeling of something poking at his entrance hole; his heart began to beat faster as he anticipates what is about to occur.** _

_“Cl-Clark, please…don’t do this…please, stop!”_

_**Barry begged for Clark not to take any further action, but Clark didn’t hear any of Barry’s cries as he inserted his dick inside of Barry’s tight virgin hole. The tears forming in the corner of Barry’s eyes have now fallen down to his cheeks and until the bed sheet. His mouth is wide open like as if he was gasping in pain, in which he was, but no sound was escaping out of his mouth. It was so much pain he is feeling below, but he just couldn’t make any sound leave his mouth. Like as if he is incapable to make any noise. The stronger male was cruel, he just shoves his entire dick inside of speedster’s ass and not only that, but he didn’t even give the speedster time to get used to his dick being in there. Oh no, he quickly started to take his penis out before inserting it back again and then repeating the process in a fast, rough manner. The brunet was groaning in pleasure of how nice and tight the blondie’s ass is around his length, so much in pleasure that he didn’t care to notice that Barry’s ass is bleeding.** _

_**Barry was not feeling any pleasure from this only extreme pain. Soon his cries finally became auditable; however, it didn’t seem to stop Clark from continuing to fuck his ass. The Speedster was grabbing the bed sheet as tightly as he could while he wishes for this to be over soon, begging for the pain down below to go away. Once again, Barry is surprised as Superman turn his body around so that they are face to face, as their blue eyes met another pair of aura eyes. The stronger male between the two finally let go of his friend's wrists, which gave the crying in pain speedster a chance to push the brunet off of him. Unfortunately, the Kryptonian had a different idea in mind when he let Barry's hands free as his hand began to pinch and rub at the blondie's nipples.** _

_"Aah~ N-No....don't....not my nipples...mngh~..."_

_**To both of their surprise, Barry's nipples are sort of sensitive which made the Kryptonian even more eager to play with the blond's nipples. At this point, even though Barry is feeling a lot of pain from his ass with a little bit of pleasure mix in there, he did only felt pleasure from his nipples getting played with. It was confusing him; he didn't want this, he didn't want to be having sex, rape more likes it, with a man he once had a crush on. At least not like this, Allen always wanted to have sex with a man he loves, of course, but he wanted that said man to be in love with him back. A real relationship, not some one night stand or, in this case, being "drugged" by red Kryptonite. The speedster's hands that were ready to push or punch the alien off of him became too weak in strength to do such a thing anymore, his nipples getting the attention weaken his strength for some odd reason.** _

_**Soon Allen lets out a loud moaning sound the moment the Kryptonian hit his prostate...** "Oh, right here?"  **The brunet says with a smug look on his face as he then focuses all of his thrust into that same spot over and over and over again. Bring the speedster close to releasing from his ass getting fuck the hell out of it, well at least the bleeding has now stopped, but that didn't mean the pain won't. Superman is enjoying how tightly Barry's ass is getting the close he is to release, and while that is happening, the Kryptonian wanted to get a better taste of "his" speedster. He begins by licking then sucking on the blond's neck, sucking so hard that it will definitely leave a mark for at least three days. Soon, Clark's rough lips went down from the speedster's smooth neck to his chest until it had found the slightly sensitive nipples. Clark's lips press themselves upon the soft, harden nipple until his lips parted ways for his tongue to come down for a taste.~**_

_**It wasn't much longer now that Barry's could no longer hold it in as he releases his load upon both his own stomach and part of Clark's upper neck to face** **since the Kryptonian was still licking Barry's nipple.** "Aren't you lewd.~ You came without me once touching your dick~."  **Superman says with a smirk on his face as he is watching the speedster panting below him. However, Superman wasn't done yet; he had yet to release his pair of semen inside of his lovely speedster. Sadly, he wasn't close to releasing yet as he begins to thrust even more in-depth and faster within the speedster but Barry, oh poor Barry; he was too exhausted to even stay awake. So, about two minutes or so after the speedster releasing, he was losing himself into an unconscious, but the brunet didn't even take notice of this due to feeling himself finally getting closer to releasing his load. The last thing Barry saw before his vision became nothing but darkness was the expression Clark had when the brunet was on the edge of cumming.**_

_**Everything went from darkness to a sudden ray of light coming into his vision as he began to open up his eyes and finding himself still laying on that bed belly down. Barry gently rubs his tired of crying eyes before he turns his head around to the left and founds a sleeping Kryptonian there and that is when he remembers everything that happened the night before. The blond could feel how sore his entire body felt at this moment, he did try at first to sit up but the pain from his lower back was too great for him to do so. Barry's right-hand goes down towards his ass as he pokes his middle finger inside of it as he felt Superman's load of semen leaking out of his ass. The sounds of groaning that escape the scarlet speedster woke up Clark from his peaceful slumber.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special guest will be coming to the next chapter.~  
> Wanna guess who?~


	13. It was a Mistake?!

_**Clark covered his mouth as he was yawning before his eyes fell to the sight of a certain speedster next to him. The Red Kryptonite effect on the brunet is long gone by now, but the memories are not. Clark remembers everything he has done to the speedster before him and, sadly, he deeply regrets what he did to him. They shared a moment of silence as their blue eyes lock with another pair until the Kryptonian finally decided to be the first to break this long deafening silence.** _

_“I—I’m sorry, Barry…I didn’t mean to hurt you. It was wrong of me to do this to you, and I promise I won’t make this mistake again…”_

_**Clark couldn’t bring himself to look at the blondie when he said that in the most apologetic voice he could ever muster to say. Once again silence fall upon them, and the brunet looks at Barry to see if he was listening, but he was surprised to see the kind of expression Barry held. It was one of surprise and deeply hurt, eyes widened with forms of tear droplets, and the lips were closing themselves together like Barry is biting back the words he wants to say in response. The Kryptonian’s right hand went to reach for Barry’s head; however, it stops midway due to the way the blond had reacted to this. Barry flinches away from Clark while his body began to lightly shiver in a fearful way at the feeling of being touch by the Kryptonian again.** _

_“Barry, I—” **Clark is then interrupted by a harsh male voice coming from the behind him.** “That’s enough, Clark!” **Sound the famous and one and only Batman with Diana Prince standing next to him. Kelex had filled both Batman and Wonder Woman into the situation that occurs the night before. Just halfway through when Barry is being raped, Kelex was back online and called for them. Sadly, they didn’t arrive in time to stop the Kryptonian, but they are here now and will protect the speedster from Superman. Diana made her way towards the other side of the bed where Barry lay at and, to Barry’s embarrassment, carry the speedster to the shower. Batman, on the other hand, kept his arms cross and glaring down at the Kryptonian.**_

_“I can’t believe you rape him, Clark.” **You could hear the disappointment tone in Bruce’s voice at those words. Sighing and undoing the crossing of his arms, he throws the brunet his hero suit.** “For now, I think it is best that you keep your distance away from Barry and never bee in the same room alone. I knew that you always had some kind of feelings for the man, Clark, but you just fuck that up now, literally. If you want to be able to have any kind of bond with him, I suggest, give him time to recover from this.” **Bruce already knowing that the Kryptonian had feelings for the speedster since day one had kept his eyes on them both, mostly Clark though. Bruce won’t admit it, but he enjoys having the speedster around, the positive behavior Barry has given Bruce, well, happiness.**_

_**Barry turns on the shower head to warm water as Diana stood outside of the shower and leaned against the closed door.** “I’m sorry, Barry…” **She didn’t know why, but she felt like she needed to apologize for some reason even though she knows it is not her fault nor could she do anything about it. Diana is actually one of the very few people that knew about Barry being bisexual, and when the League was first formed, she found out about Barry’s crush on Superman. She knows that he will need time to recover and she will be there for him for however long he needs. Diana sighs quietly to herself before closing her eyes at the sound of Barry crying out in both anger and despair.**_

_**Barry felt angry with himself more than anyone, but at the same time, he isn’t or wasn’t mad at Clark for what he did. He didn’t hate Clark at all; he still has a feeling for the Kryptonian. What Barry is most angry about with Clark though is what the Kryptonian told him. “It was a mistake?!” Was all that was running through the blond’s mind. When Clark said those exact words, Barry felt his heart just break into thousands of pieces, he wanted to punch the Kryptonian in the face and run, but he didn’t. Diana feels more frustrated with the two males, she knows the two idiots are basically in love with each other, but not ONE of them has the guts to tell the other. And this situation just made things worse, she wants to say something to Barry to cheer him up, anything, but nothing is coming to mind. Within an hour, Barry should be healed from his pain all over his body; however, the bruises might take a couple more days before they can entirely disappear. At least, now he is able to stand and walk but not properly, and anyone can tell that he is in pain.** _

_**All Barry could think of is the fact that he believes Clark didn’t want this, that the stuff Red Superman said about his feelings towards Barry is all a lie and that is worse than the rape itself. To be lead on to believe that the man you have had deep feelings for might actually have feelings for you too but find out it was all a lie is the worse in Barry’s mind. Not only did he had hope that maybe Clark and he could be together, but also to have that hope crushed down by the same person that gave you the desire left the speedster to feel died inside. Will Barry still be the same after this and how will the relationship between the two change?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OuO Hmm, what shall I do with these two?~


	14. Where is Barry?

_**It has been about a month since that incident had happened between the two and they haven’t spoken a word towards each other since then. Diana and Bruce made sure that the two were never alone in the same room together or be close to each other. It was more of them trying to protect Barry from him, which the speedster was grateful at first, but now he does miss his talking to him. Barry’s body no longer shivers when close to the Kryptonian and with the help of talking about everything to Diana almost every other day, it has helped him move on with life well sort of. Things were awkward at first though, during the meeting with the senior members of the Justice League, it was hard for Barry to stay in the room with Clark around, but the others did easily it up for him.** _

_**Everyone could see the sorry look in the Kryptonian’s face; they could see how inadequate and how angry he is with himself for what he had done to Barry. He never wanted to do that to the speedster in that kind of way, Clark was more of a romantic type of man, he prefers to take things slow and make his partner feel the love he has for them. But, with the influence of the red kryptonite, it made everything so much worse for him, Clark hated himself for that to the point that he literally hides himself in the moon for a week before returning.** _

_**Anyways, the Justice League is going to have another meeting this month, and Clark believes this will be the time that he will be able to talk to the speedster and proper apologize and hope to the heaven that they can be friends once again. The Kryptonian look at himself in the mirror as he just finished brushing his hair before starting to talk to himself.** “Alright, Clark. This will be the day. Just go up to him after the meeting and apologize. You got this….this is stupid…maybe I should bring him food? I’m sure he would love that, right?” **He took in a deep breath before letting it out. He nods his head while looking at his pretty face in the mirror for a second before leaving his bathroom and heading down the hall towards the meeting. Every hero in the Justice League has a chamber room in the Watch Tower just in case they have to stay overnight there or for those heroes that don’t have a home to go to.**_

_“You plan to talk to him today, aren’t you?” **A soft, caring female voice was heard coming from behind him as the Kryptonian turn around to face her. Diana stood there with her arms cross as she waited for an answer, in which, she got a nod on the head response back.**_

_“Yeah, I just hope he will give me a chance, I haven’t seen him at the Watch Tower for over a week now, you don’t think he is avoiding me?” **Clark wasn’t lying when he said that Barry hasn’t come by the Watch Tower in over a week. In fact, no one has seen or heard from Flash in that time, of course, no one has any worries about that since some heroes (Batman mainly) does that as well, and it isn’t the first time that Flash hadn’t contact anyone before. They tend to assume it has to do with the speed force or Eobard (the reverse Flash or also known as Professor Zoom). No matter, Diana, and Kal-El continue to make their way towards the meeting room to which they have arrived just on time. Already inside the room was Batman, the two Green Lantern: Hal Jordan and John Stewart, J’onn J’onn, and Aquaman.**_

_**All that was left is Flash, Hawkman and Hawkwomen, and Shazam to arrive, in which, Shazam and the two birds had entered about five minutes later.  However, Flash was still nowhere to be seen which is starting to get the other worried; usually Flash would tell them ahead if he isn’t going to make it to the meeting but to not show up without a heads up isn’t like Barry at all.** _

_**Okay, now they were beginning to start to worry about him, mostly Clark at this moment. He had this so plan out, to get the courage to talk to Barry finally, maybe even take him out on a lovely evening date and hopefully start over again. That is what the brunette was hoping for, but that “hope” can’t come true nor happen if the other person doesn’t even show up for him to get the chance to! Therefore, the team had decided not to start the meeting without their cheerful speedster, and because they are all worry, they all left the meeting room and began to head towards Barry’s house.** _

_**~Barry’s Place~** _

_**Usually, this two-bedroom and two baths apartment were always kept nice and clean and very original by the two roommates living in it. One of which used to be a criminal, but finally moved on with his life. He used to be called Piper, but after an accident, he became paralyzed in his legs. Piper was no longer the man he was before and therefore, that is why Barry decided to share his apartment with him, Barry was looking for a roommate anyway, and it has made it easier for Barry to have someone that he doesn’t have to hide being the Flash with as a roommate. Of course, the Justice League members were at first worry about Barry sharing not only his apartment but identify with an ex-criminal, but over time, they have all come to know and like Piper.** _

_**Back to the real matter at hand, as I was stating their share apartment is always clean until now. As the Justice League senior members had entered into Barry’s place literally standing in the living room, they are filled with shock at how everything is either destroyed or thrown off from its position.** _

_“What in the world happened here?” **Asked a gentle princess with a shocking tone of her sweet sounding voice. Soon a growl-like tone came out of Batman’s mouth as to the state of his disapproval of this situation they are witnessing.**_

_“Oh thank the lord you are here! Wally has been trying to calm Barry down, but as you can see he is losing control…” **A semi-light heavy sound of a voice was heard coming from the entrance of the hallway. It was Piper in his wheelchair. He didn’t have much of a wiggle room to move around the living room to get to the kitchen with everything on the floor.** “Before you ask, I have no idea how this happened; you will have to ask Wally about the situation with Barry….I-“ **He was cut off when a strike of yellow lightning entered the room and going in circular motions followed by blue lightning that belongs to a younger speedster. To ordinary human eyes, it just looks like a blur of electricity, but the Superman he can see Barry running (with regular clothes if I may add) with a smile on his face, a pure smile that Clark has not seen since that incident. And Wally looking both annoyed and worry as he is trying to stop Barry from running in this small apartment.**_

_**Superman then decided to help the younger speedster out by timing when Barry was going to run towards the direction Clark is facing and grab him gently, but quick and hard enough to stop the speedster. Clark swallows heavily as he held Barry in his hands, he is worried about what the speedster reaction will be at this. However, the Kryptonian did not expect this kind of response, a reaction of adorable giggles, soft laughter coming from Barry while being held by Clark? Clark was so confused while lightly blushing at how cute Barry both sounds and looks while giggling.** _

_“Heh~, Why is your heart beating so crazily fast, handsome?” **The blondie speedster had stated in a tone that can seduce any alpha type male. As much as Clark felt the urge to kiss the man before him, he is still confused at Barry’s strange behavior, and it isn’t only Clark that is lost at this. Batman, Wonder Woman, the Green Lanterns, etc. they look so dumbfounded by everything that is happening. Bruce doesn’t waste any more second as he turns his attention to Kid Flash for answers.**_

_“Wally, care to explain what is going on?” **He asked in his usual stern voice while slightly glaring at him. Wally, at this time, is already in college, so he isn’t as young as he used to be when he first appears as Kid Flash. So, he already knew how things go with Barry’s friends. The ginger rubs the back of his head is nervousness of how to explain this strange moment.** “Uh…well…during a mission…something had happened to Barry and….he lost his memories. Well, not all of his memories, just the part of him being a hero, a speedster, and knowing all of us that he has met due to his powers. He just realized that he has super speed powers and has been running like crazy and I have been trying to stop him andasyoucanseeIdidn’tdoagoodjobatthatanditfeelslikeIamtakingcareofafreakingkidwithamatureishmind!” **As the ginger started to explain to the senior heroes, he didn’t realize that he had begun talking too fast, way too quickly, for the others to keep up or understand what the hell he was saying not even Superman could keep up with that.**_

_“What?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...and as you can see I didn’t do a good job at that and it feels like I am taking care of a freaking kid with a matureish mind." --In case you could not understand what is writing in that line. 
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter might be the last chapter of this story.~ So, it might end happily or it might not~ we shall see.~  
> The Piper part is actually from the Flash comics of New52 issues.


End file.
